This application is a request for partial funding of the 3rd and 4th biennial FASEB Summer Conferences on Ion Channel Regulation. The next (3rd) Conference will be held June 9-14, 2007 at Snowmass Village in Snowmass, Colorado. The location and exact dates in June for the 2009 Conference will be determined in conjunction with FASEB. The Ion Channel Regulation Conference is a unique, comprehensive and integrative meeting that brings together investigators from multiple disciplines, including cell and molecular biology, physiology, neuroscience, biophysics, biochemistry and medicine. The conference has a strong emphasis on signaling aspects of ion channel regulation in normal physiology and disease (channelopathies) in cardiac, vascular, blood, neuronal and other main systems. Presentations will highlight significant and recent developments in these fields, and will focus on the wide range of mechanisms of channel regulation, assembly and distribution of signaling complexes. Another objective of the conference is to make it attractive to a wider audience by inviting speakers that represent the full spectrum of ion channel research and to actively recruit the attendance of young investigators. The format of the meeting creates an environment that permits free interdisciplinary exchange of information and ideas via oral presentations, workshops, posters and close informal interactions between investigators at all career stages. We have made a special effort to increase the participation of junior and underrepresented groups (women and minorities) by inviting them to present a talk, and by providing them with travel awards. In summary, the 2007 and 2009 FASEB Ion Channel Regulation Conferences will be premier forums for interactions between young and established investigators from different biomedical fields. The meetings should encourage new collaborations, significantly advance interactions between different branches of biomedical field and promote the professional growth of all participants. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]